1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process for the manufacture of an object displaying a message, information, advertising, etc including a transparent body carrying the message, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of manufacture of glass balls containing in their interior any kind of design, it is usual to distinguish two categories of techniques. The first technique, usually applied to the manufacture of balls with no value such as marbles for children, entails mixing the glass, before the ball is formed, in an arbitrary manner with one or more materials with different colors, often also glass, in order to obtain coloured inclusions within the ball, which is often of clear glass.
Although this technique can be used to manufacture balls with an arbitrary design, in which case it is entirely satisfactory, it cannot be used to manufacture balls containing a specific design because the arbitrary mixing of the coloured material with the glass of the ball cannot produce a definite design.
There is also another technique for manufacturing balls incorporating an artistic design, for example of enamel, which technique entails manual preparation of the enamel design by an artistic and costly process followed by the introduction of the design, which is carried out on a glass medium, into the molten glass in order to surround the medium with molten glass and then form the ball or other object.
An object of the present invention is to create a process for the manufacture of balls of transparent glass, for example, which carry in their interior a definite design, which process should be usable on an industrial scale to manufacture large numbers of such balls at negligible cost, for example to produce balls carrying advertising, messages or other information.